roblox_doctor_who_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Skaro
Skaro was the homeworld of the Kaleds and the Thals, devastated by the Thousand Year War. It was during this conflict that Davros created the Daleks, who took Skaro for themselves. After its permanent disfigurement by war, Skaro became a well-nigh inhospitable world, infested with hordes of mutant creatures, and saturated by radioactivity that required regular drug doses to combat. Subsequent attacks on Skaro caused by the Dalek occupation would nearly destroy it in its entirety, until it was remade by the Daleks and returned to power with the assistance of Davros and became the centre of the Dalek Empire once more. Astronomical data Skaro was located in the Seventh Galaxy and nine Galaxies away from Earth. Another account described Skaro as being "in the next universe but one". It was the twelfth planet in its solar system, and it had at least two suns. It had a similar atmosphere, climate and gravity to Earth, though it was plagued by sulphuric rain. Skaro's nearest neighbour was a planet called Alvega. Landscape Skaro had a single large continent during the Thousand Year War on which the Kaleds and Thals evolved. The continent was divided in two by an immense mountain range. Much of Skaro was a wasteland, devoid of all life after centuries of war. Thousands of years later, the Daleks and Thals lived on two separate continents of Darren and Davius before the Neutronic war. Skaro was a world full of art, creativity and ideas and the two races lived in peace. A jungle once grew near the Dalek City. Following an exchange of neutron bombs, the jungle was petrified. Radiation levels across most of the planet remained high. There were less irradiated plateaus where the Thals lived. Hydrothermal activity was indicated by the presence of place names like "Geyser Swamp". However all bodies of liquid may not have been composed of water. At least one river was known to be comprised of sulphuric acid, and the geysers in Geyser Swamp spewed mercury, rather than steam. The planet had polar ice caps. The mountains at one of the poles were known as the Polar Mountains. After being restored by the Daleks, Skaro appeared to have been, to an extent, returned to the pristine state it held before it became war-torn, as it was safe for Clara Oswald, Missy and the Twelfth Doctor to walk around without worry of radiation sickness and the skies were clear enough to see the sun rise and fall. Geographic features Continents/regions There were various regions on Skaro, notably Davius, Dalazar, the Wastelands and Darren. Rivers, lakes, and oceans The Ocean of Ooze was present on Skaro, as was the Geyser Swamp. There was a lake called Drammakin Lake/Lake of Mutations. There were several seas such as the Bottomless Sea, the Sea of Acid, the Sea of Rust the Serpent Sea and even the River of Whirling Waters. Islands The Forbidden Islands were on Skaro. Settlements Some settlements included the Darrien province, the Kaled Dome and the main Dalek City, Kaalann. Native life All Skarosian life had DNA, which was fundamental type 467-989. Most of Skaro's animal and plant life became extinct as a result of the Thousand Year War. Some of the survivors included the Varga plants and Slythers. The Lake of Mutations was home to a variety of life-forms, including the terrorkon. At least one area of the planet was inhabited by large dinosaur-like creatures. Another Skarosian life form were magnedons; most perished in the war, leaving the landscape littered with their metallic exoskeletons. Several sentient species evolved on Skaro, including the Dals, Tharons, Kaledsand Thals. By the time of the Thousand Year War, the Tharons and Dals had died out. The Mutos were mutated Kaleds and Thals. Intelligent insects called Zomites lived on Skaro. History Pre-War history Though Thals used the same name for their world, in the Kaled language, "Skaro" meant "home". 100 million years prior to the Thousand Year War, the ancestors of the Kaleds diverged from those of the Thals. One account states that both the Kaleds and the Thals were descended from humans transplanted from Earth to Skaro as an experiment by the Halldons. Creation of the Daleks According to one account, by the time of the creation of the cyborgs known as the Daleks, the Kaleds and the Thals fought the Thousand Year War over the wasteland adjacent to the Kaled Dome. During Davros' childhood, the Twelfth Doctor passed Davros the Doctor's sonic screwdriver to speak to him across a minefield of handmines, not realising who he was going to grow up to be until the boy said his name. The Doctor reconsidered helping Davros get out of the minefield, and later, a future version of the Twelfth Doctor arrived on Skaro and pointed a gunstick at Davros in an attempt to save his friend, "the only way I can". He then proceeded to destroy the handmines and save Davros to teach him the concept of mercy before taking him home. Technology had devolved in this time. A Scientific Elite governed the Kaleds. By this phase of the war, biological and nuclear weapons had begun to cause mutations known as Mutos. The Kaled scientists saw this as the end of their species in its "pure" form. Davros, now the Kaled chief scientist, decided to accelerate the mutations on purpose to determine their "ultimate form" and placed the results in travel machines. These creatures then became the successors to the Kaleds, the Daleks. The Fourth Doctor, transported to this time period by the Time Lords to prevent a possible future where the Daleks would rule the universe, played a part in entombing the Daleks in the Kaled bunker. The Daleks still survived and promised to re-emerge. Despite the predominance of this account about the creation of the Daleks, the Daleks did not fully evolve until the aftermath of a Neutronic war. From here, they used Skaro as their base of operations and built a Dalek city. By the 22nd century, they had learnt of Earth's existence. The aftermath of the Thousand Year War, Neutronic War and Dalek Creation Centuries passed. Radiation levels dropped, though they still presented a danger to humanoid life. The Thals believed they were now of intellectual and physical perfection. They lived a simple pastoral and pacifist lifestyle. The Thals never ventured into the Dalek City near the petrified forest or showed any curiosity about it. Because of their dependence on static electricity to move about, the Daleks stayed within the city. The First Doctor landed the TARDIS on Skaro, not knowing the planet's dangers. Ironically, the Daleks' discovery of the Doctor and his companions, who came from off-world, caused them to wonder about and to fear the existence of other sentient life on Skaro. The Doctor's companion, Ian Chesterton, taught the Thals to use violence in self-defence, in order to protect themselves against the xenophobic Daleks who threatened them. The Daleks came to know, during this time, that they needed high radiation to live. With levels subsiding and their lives threatened, the Daleks proposed to set off another neutron bomb. As this would take too long, the Daleks instead planned to release radiation from nuclear reactors into the atmosphere. A combined effort by the Doctor, his companions and the Thals resulted in the electricity supply for the city being cut off, leaving the Daleks immobile and powerless. Spaceflight era and after By the 26th century, it seemed that the Thals had reclaimed Skaro from the Daleks. In another era, in the Dalek City, the Dalek Emperor ruled an empire which spanned both space and time. The Dalek Emperor moved Skaro into Earth's solar system in the 25th centuryin an attempt to conquer the system and enslave humanity. The Master's execution took place on Skaro and the Seventh Doctor made arrangements to go there to pick up the remains. The fact that the Doctor could do this indicated a somewhat less hostile attitude of the Time Lords towards the Daleks under President Romana. Destruction of Skaro Skaro was destroyed when, as planned by the Seventh Doctor, the Hand of Omega detonated its second sun, causing it to go supernova. The stellar explosion released a shockwave which quickly struck the nearby world. It ripped and burned the planet to smithereens. However, at least part of the planet persisted, though in ruins and with the conditions of its environment even worse than after the Thousand Year War. Supposed survival of Skaro The Dalek Prime later claimed that Skaro had not in fact been destroyed. The Daleks, during their invasion of Earth in the 22nd century, had discovered records that showed Skaro's destruction. An attempt to change history was unsuccessful. The Daleks decided to terraform the planet Antalin to resemble Skaro as a decoy and manipulated Davros and the Doctor into ensuring that Antalin was destroyed in place of the original Skaro. Skaro once again served as the base of the Dalek Empire during the Last Great Time War in which they fought the Time Lords. Opposing Gallifrey, Skaro's history was time-locked to prevent further Time Lord incursions. The Time Lords planned to unleash a genetically engineered breed of Dalekanium-eating Vashta Nerada against Skaro but were forced to abandon the project following an incident on Synthesis Station. Evidently, Skaro was ultimately destroyed by the end of the war, after which Dalek Caan claimed that the planet was "gone, destroyed in a great war." It contrasted what happened to Skaro with New York City, where "versions of this city stood throughout history". Resurrection of Skaro After the new Progenitor Daleks escaped, they rebuilt Skaro, the Dalek Emperor, their city of Kaalann and later their whole empire. The Eleventh Doctor discovered that the New Dalek Empire had invaded Earth in 1963. He went to the rebuilt city of Kaalann and discovered that the Daleks had found the Eye of Time, which helped them alter Earth's timeline. Using the Eye, the Doctor travelled to Kaalann in its ruined state before the return of the Daleks. He sabotaged the Daleks' vision, allowing him to deactivate the Eye. The timeline returned to normal and the New Dalek Empire and their 1963 invasion of Earth were erased. Skaro reverted to its ruined condition. An area of the petrified jungle was salvaged by humans at some point close to the 41st century and taken to Earth's Station 7 for research. The Eleventh Doctor revisited the devastated Skaro after being summoned by a woman called Darla, who claimed to have been looking for her daughter, Hannah. He did this with great reluctance, even going as far as avoiding saying its name. However, this was a trap to capture him; Darla had been taken over by the Daleks. A dying Davros returned to Skaro, which had been completely restored by this point, after barely surviving the destruction of his Crucible at the hands of the Meta-Crisis Tenth Doctor, claiming "Where does an old man come to die? But with his children." Davros later sent Colony Sarff to find the Twelfth Doctor and bring him to Skaro. The Doctor willingly came and was joined by Missy and Clara Oswald. The building Sarff's ship landed in appeared to be a space station floating in space but turned out to actually be on Skaro with the rest of the planet invisible to the rest of the universe. Whilst Davros occupied the Doctor, showing him conversations from their previous encounters, Missy and Clara were seemingly exterminated. However, Missy had rewired their vortex manipulators to absorb the energy and teleport away. Needing to get back into the city, they breached the sewers. There they discovered ancient Dalek mutants who, unable to die, had devolved into sludge. Davros was able to convince the Doctor to give up some regeneration energy to Davros to sustain him until the sunrise. The cables surrounding the Doctor were actually Colony Sarff, who trapped the Doctor. Regeneration energy was transmitted to every Dalek on Skaro, and the Daleks were reborn with new Time Lord powers. However, this was a ruse by the Doctor. The energy regenerated the sewer Daleks, who destroyed the Dalek city. The Doctor and Clara left in the TARDIS, leaving Skaro's Dalek city a crumbling ruin. Alternate timelines In an alternative 22nd century, the Daleks conquered Earth after a World War III had occurred there in the 20th century. The Daleks transported Earth's mineral wealth back to Skaro. In another alternate timeline, the Dalek Emperor destroyed Skaro by exploding the planet in the 43rd century when it came under attack by the Mutant Phase. In another alternate timeline, the planet suffered a similar history of desolation after an accidental neutron war. However, the Daleks developed as a peaceful species rather than the war-like creatures from the original timeline. Skaro in this timeline was, according to the Doctor, the universal centre of civilisation, philosophy, democracy and art. Species from all over the Universe came to Skaro, even the Time Lords. However, this timeline was unstable and solar activity of the sun of Skaro began increasing before the Doctor restored the timeline. In another alternate timeline, the Fifth Doctor and Peri encountered Cybermen on Skaro. Other Skaros Just as they colonised "New Skaro," the Daleks made other planets they conquered into "Skaros," as they did to the Seriphia Galaxy and planned to go to the Sunlight Worlds. Minor references The Tenth Doctor once stated, "A foe that cannot be killed, that would put the fear of Skaro into you". As recorded by the Testimony, the "Destroyer of Skaro" was a name for the Doctor.